This is who I Was
by Archangelina
Summary: The time has come for Link to find his place in Hyrule and leave Kokiri forest for good. He turns to a path of knightly hood, but his ambitions are denied...Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I love you, Shiggy, and so I will not take credit for your excellent imagination skills. Well, it's not just 'cause I love you, though. Also, I could get the pants sued off of me.

This is who I Was…

It was a place where he could be alone, that cool pond inside of the lost woods. They used to tell him one day he would get lost, and then, he would be turned into a Stalfos. That was the rumor. Lost. Stalfos. He laughed to himself as he floated on his back. That was unreal…so incredibly unreal… He tried not to think about it then. Thinking about it always made him laugh, and he didn't want anyone finding out about his little pond in the forest. Was that greedy? He couldn't decide as he stretched his limbs inside of the cool, relaxing water. Whether or not it was greedy, he thought, didn't matter to him. He needed a place to reflect. To think about when he would leave the forest…

Saria would understand. She knew about him. She had told him so herself. He was a Hylian. He did not belong here. But then again, he was not so sure he belonged anywhere anymore. His purpose was fulfilled, and yet, no soul would ever know about it. It all happened in the future, and that future had been erased. Saria would understand…she always seemed to understand. After all, Link did just recently have a huge growth spurt. It took almost forever to get new clothes made.

"No way in dark realm I'm ever wearing those white tights again," he declared in a whisper. "No matter how tall I get." Maybe he could get a baggier pair made that didn't hug his legs so much. That might work…

He floated around more; felt his cap drift from his head; felt his hair release into the pristine water. As the cool molecules ran fingers across his scalp, he closed his eyes. Maybe this was unreal. This peace he was feeling at the moment almost seemed to confirm the un-reality of it. If it were a dream, though, it was certainly a nice one. He hoped he wasn't knocked out on the way through the forest. Hoped no one was turning him into a Stalfos in his unconscious slumber. The thought was amusing, and he laughed.

"Link!" came an all-too-familiar, headache inducing voice. The youth sank and splashed in the water at the unwelcome, unexpected sound. "Get outta there! How did you find this place!" Link coughed as he regained control of his swimming and looked up at the ever-bossy Mido. "Move it! I, Mido, big boss of the Kokiri, demand it!"

"I'm leavin' already," Link nearly growled as he took up his cap and swam to the opposite side. He hated taking orders from that foot-stomping ………fool… As he pulled himself onto the land, Mido uncrossed his arms, pointing as he spoke.

"I've been looking all over the place for you. I can't believe Saria likes you so much! She should like me!" he crossed his arms again, stomping that obnoxious foot of his into the short green grass. Link hated agreeing with Mido, even half agreeing with him, but it was true in a sense. He rather _did_ wish Saria didn't like him. However, he wasn't sure what Saria's liking him had to do with Mido seeking him out.

"What's she need?" Link asked, ringing out his sopping wet hat. The shorter of the two simply turned and walked off.

"I dunno what she would want with a stupid leviathan like you."

"Wow, how civilized," Link muttered sarcastically. He wrung out his tunic tail and watched the water drip. He must have taken a quarter of the pond out with him in the fibers of his tunic. Maybe he should get one a bit less…absorbent? He sighed.

"Still," he thought aloud as he walked slowly outside of the woods. "I wonder if Saria has something important to say." He hoped so. He really liked being in the clear pond, even if Mido now knew where it was. It wasn't as secret as it used to be, but he was sure that Mido using it every now and then wouldn't kill him. After all, the big boss of the Kokiri couldn't be absent from his duties too much. After a while of silence, Link played his ocarina, making sure to keep his eyes open as he did so –he didn't want to trip while he walked. F…A-B…F A-B…the notes played out Saria's song.

"_Link…This is Saria. Can you hear me?"_ the little girl's voice echoed in his mind.

"Loud and clear," he answered promptly. "What's the big idea, sending Mido after me, eh?"

"_You honestly don't remember?"_ Saria's voice questioned.

"Can't say that I do," he responded. He looked about as he walked, awaiting her answers and keeping his eyes peeled for the mischievous skull kids. Since his growth spurt, they considered him an 'adult' and didn't too much like him. The leaves fell softly in the green atmosphere as Saria's laughing became just loud enough for Link to notice. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused by the antics of the Kokiri girl.

"_I bet this forgetfulness of yours is going to carry on through to all of your descendants." _Link grew impatient.

"C'mon, Saria," he retorted softly. "What am I forgetting this time?"

"_Your birthday, as usual," _she replied. _"Do you even know how old you are today?"_

"Yes," Link said defensively. "I'm…" he paused to think about it as he exited the lost woods' entrance. The little green-haired girl stood to the left of it, hiding from his vision.

"You're fourteen!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing in Link's ears and mind in the same instant. He grabbed at his ears, closing the channel between them.

"Ah!" he whined. "Stop doing that when we're being telepathic!" The kokiri giggled.

"Sorry," she grinned. Link didn't think she was. He thought she did it on purpose to tease him. As always.

"You always apologize," he stated aloud, "but you always do it again!" The girl smiled up at him coyly. "What are you doing? Looking at me like that…You're up to something, aren't you?"

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's a short chapter. I'm just testing my wings right now. Please review if you like it so far, it's my first Zelda fic, so I'm really interested in what you guys think of it!

-Archangelina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ah, to own the Legend of Zelda…not on my life…

Chapter 2 'Happy Birthday'

Why couldn't it have rained today? Link thought that thought a lot recently. He liked the rain, it made him feel better. Sometimes the way the water hit his skin made him forget what it was to hurt. The new infatuation with water didn't go unnoticed. Even he thought it went too far. Maybe his intertwinement with Mikau was the culprit. He always favored that form in Termina. Being a Zora was a lot cooler than he thought it was.

That being said, rain would have been a great birthday present.

"Well," Saria asked giddily, she handed him a stone. "Go on, throw the stone and make a wish." The birthday ceremony was odd. You had to throw this rock at an oak tree's crown and if the acorns added up to a number close (five off) to your age, your wish would come true. He heard that in Hyrule castle town, they blew out candles and ate cake. It seemed a lot easier.

_I wish it would rain,_ Link smiled, and threw the stone as hard as he could into the branches of the oak tree. The acorns fell…1, 2, 3…

Link smiled comically. There were only 7. The little girl laughed as well, still looking at the acorns on the ground.

"Oh well, maybe it will happen, anyway," she looked to him. "What did you wish for?" Link shook his head, still smiling.

"Rain," he answered. He knew that all it would require to rain was a few notes –middle D…middle F…high D… middle D…middle F…high D… to be exact –to make it rain, but he'd done that yesterday and he was sure the gods were getting annoyed with him, even if the rain only lasted a few minutes. Saria shrugged, still smiling as the blond twins, Terra and Teresa, came with a gift wrapped in banana leaves. Link heard that in Hyrule castle town, gifts were put in boxes and wrapped in colored paper. It seemed a lot more exciting. Non-the-less, this was exciting, too.

"Here you go," Terra grinned.

"We hope you like it," Teresa added.

"It's from everyone in the forest," Terra said, handing him the smooth package.

"Even Mido," Teresa concluded as Link laid his hands on the leaves. He was intrigued by that last statement. _Something from Mido?_ He thought to himself. His eyes went wide as he pulled back the leaves and saw the smooth, leather hilt of the Kokiri sword that he'd returned years ago. It seemed like nothing but a dagger now, compared to his neglected gilded sword.

"I…" he tried. "I don't know what to say…" He looked at it a few more seconds and tied the belt around his waist. He'd wear it like a dagger since it looked so much like one. He examined it still as the ruby on the hilt seemed to wink at him. He looked up from it at last to everyone in the forest. (Except Mido, who was probably sulking somewhere to keep up his image.) They seemed to sneak up on him that way. He curled his toes into his replacement sandals as he tried to not look surprised.

"Hey everyone…" he said, voice cracking. He heard that in Hyrule castle town, they call what he was going through "puberty." Everyone seemed to laugh at it, though not in a cruel way. Link knew they weren't laughing at him and they weren't being mean, but he was still a bit embarrassed.

He scanned the crowd as they laughed at his changing voice, still a bit red in the face.

One group caught his attention almost immediately. The know-it-all brothers were walking forward with something carefully hidden between him. None of them were laughing, though the shortest seemed he was doing his best to stifle a chuckle. They reached him with a synchronized:

"How's it goin' Link?"

"We got a gift," said Micha.

"Get ready to be amazed," said Dannae.

"We know you'll like it," said Chris.

"We know everything," said Tobais. _Do you know how to make it rain? _Link thought to himself.

From behind them, the four produced two objects wrapped in banana leaves and tied with vines. Link took one and cut the vine with the Kokiri sword –it would probably be one of the few chances he had to use it. The banana leaves fell softly from the form of one perfectly sized, soft leather boot. Link reached for the second happily, quickly unbound it, and sat to try them on. Fwop…Fwop…They both slid on handsomely. The Know-It-All Brothers really did know it all…He hadn't doubted them for a second.

That night, there was a feast in the forest of berries, mushrooms, small game, and Kiri-melons, the best of the melons! They all sat around a glowing green fire and stuffed themselves silly on kiri-candy afterward, you might know these delightful, fluffy whites goodness-es as marshmallows. Link remembered seeing a girl with a bag full of kiri-candy -though in the market place it was labeled "fluff-puffs" -in Hyrule castle town. She told him they were good with chocolate and tart crusts. It was a great birthday as always.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Saria asked as the music began to start up. The other musicians beckoned Link to join them, but he held up a hand in response –a signal that he would join them shortly. "Go on," Saria insisted. "but I have the best gift of all for you when the celebration is over." She smiled, but Link took no comfort in it. It may have been a conceded thought, but he hoped to himself that she didn't plan on anything romantic, because, with the differences they shared, it was just too weird to envision.

Saria shooed him off a final time, breaking him from his daydreaming. Link decided then, as he got up and walked toward the forest orchestra, he'd just take his mind off it for now. The crowd cheered as the music began. Link played his own, unaccompanied part, carrying the tune through high and low notes, jumpy and joyful. The green clad giant among Kokiri danced about the stage with his ocarina, spinning and kicking and tapping his heels on the ground. As the music began to soften, so too did Link's part.

During the birthday celebration of a musician (as carried out in the Kokiri Forest) the individual whose birthday it was played the dominating part in the Kokiri orchestra. The music was to be joyful at first. The orchestra would play as loudly as the star at first and slowly decrease volume until finally they would stop, leaving the birthday boy (or girl) to play the "song of life." It was an original composition that told the story of their life so far.

Link's began with a score that announced war. The song was bright and daring, making everyone's hearts pound in their throats. Then, the music died down, became sad and solemn, he poured his heart into the notes and everyone would have liked to cry. These parts were symbolic of his mother's escaping war and dying inside the forest. The music became soothing then. Yes, soothing and happy; from soothing to desperate; from desperate to exciting; from exciting to horrific; from horrific to calm; from calm to sad, and then…the notes stopped into a three beat pause. He repeated the last of the notes, manipulating them, bringing them upward, toward the sky, toward joy and then…it was over.

The Kokiri were in a dead silence. Then suddenly, there was a cheer. Link beamed on stage, bowing as golden flowers landed at his feet. They circled him as he exited the stage and the rest of the orchestra began the last of the songs for the night.

When the music was over, the Kokiri set back to their homes, each lingering precious moments to wish Link a happy birthday. A few cried, but Link didn't know why. The last to greet him was Saria. She held out to him something not wrapped in a banana leaves, but a plain white envelope.

"The greatest gift of all," she said with a tear Link couldn't make out in the dark. He could hear it in her voice, though. He took the note and hugged her about her tiny shoulders.

"The greatest gift of all was having the privilege of growing up in this place with you," he corrected, squeezing her tightly. The green-haired girl shook her head.

"Good luck, Link," Saria smiled, but he didn't know what she meant.

When he made it back home, Link lightened a candle and opened the letter. The ink was wispy yet unprofessional:

_Link,_

_Your presence in the main hall of Hyrule Castle is requested by Thursday, the seventeenth of Hilras, at 21 hours sharp. Please bring this note with you to the gates and you shall be escorted directly. _

_Do not fail to present yourself._

_ Princess Zelda _

The seventeenth? But that was tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ or any characters, though sometimes I think they own me. Another short chapter.

Chapter 3 The Calling

Link folded the note and changed his tunic. Damn, damn, damn! It was a long way on foot to the castle, but if he left now, he'd make it to the ranch for a quick nap before the time came. Maybe Mal' would let him borrow Epona so he wouldn't be too winded? Euh! _Focus Link! _He scrambled to fit his gilded sword on. The blade wasn't as pesky as it used to be since he had grown into it's length, but it still made for an interesting dance as Link panicked to get it situated. Finally, the belt hung correctly about him. It was time to go. He glanced at the folded paper on his table and took the bunny hood out of a drawer.

He stuffed the paper into his tunic pocket as he rushed through the curtained doorway. He ran across the balcony, placed a hand on the railing, and vaulted himself over the side, rolling when his feet hit the ground. The last thing he wanted was a hurt ankle when he had to run cross-country. He caught his balance and fitted the bunny hood over his hat as he ran along the dirt path to the hollow, wooden tunnel. Mike cleared the way as Link shot through.

"Wonder what's got him all excited," he said aloud as Link disappeared into the dark of the passage.

Links boots fell lightly on the planks as he crossed the rope bridge, small echoes coming off of his souls. He felt light, he felt nervous, and –most of all –he felt a little sick as his feet found the dirt path of Hyrule field. Thanks to the bunny hood, the Stalchildren would stay asleep underground and he wouldn't have to lose time fighting them off, not to mention he was running nearly as fast as a horse. The dust picked up behind him. He could see the ranch in the bright, sunrise beams. It would still take a few hours to run all the way there, and it was already 7 hours.

…At The Lon Lon Ranch…

Malon was just getting around to feeding the Cuccos when Ingo began his normal, sour complaints. 'I work far too hard while your father does nothing' 'Why am I so unappreciated?' blah, blah, blah. Though, Malon did feel for the poor man. He did work hard, that was true. Her father _was_ lazy, that was also true. But she worked just as hard as Ingo did. She ran the horses, feed the Cuccos, collected the eggs, milked the cows, and cooked the meals –and she was only thirteen! She rather wished he would stop complaining. She made herself smile. Everything was normal.

That was until she heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance.

"Yo' Mal!" The lanky youth came running in with the most amusing cap on his head. The yellow rabbits ears swayed as he ran up to her. Link was panting.

"You poor thing, you look exhausted."

"I am," he grinned, taking more breaths. "Can I crash here until about 3, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Soldier's Sleep

"What's the rush, fairy boy?" Malon asked the huffing and puffing Link as he tried to catch his breath enough to thank her.

"Here," he breathed, removing the note from his pocket, "you…read it." He let himself fall to the ground. "Whoo!" he let out loudly as Malon began to ready the wisps of ink. Her eyes traveled over the note quickly before looking back to the almost-passed-out-boy.

"Well, come on then," she grinned, rolling her eyes as his hand shot up for assistance. She gave him a yank that would have threatened to pull anyone else's arm out of place, and the youth came rocketing to his feet. In fact, he nearly fell on his face. "You can sleep in my room," she paused, eyeing him quickly. "Those _are_ clean clothes right?" Link shrugged.

"I think so," he teased, sniffing his underarm to add to the joke. He made a disgusted face and then grinned. "Lemony fresh," he jeered.

"Well then, get your lemony fresh hind-end to the house, fairy boy," she giggled. "You know where my room is without me showing you." She stuffed Link's note in his front tunic pocket and turned to head back to the corral.

"Hey, where're ya going?" Link nearly panicked. The redhead stopped and looked over her shoulder, turning just a little. The sunlight spilled over her image, making her look almost celestial in her dirt smudged dress.

"To finish my chores, of course." Malon sized up the pleading look in her friend's eyes and tilted her head. "Is there something else you need?"

"Yeah, well, the thing is," Link began, scratching the back of his neck, adverting his eyes to the ground. He wanted to tell her that it was his birthday yesterday, but he didn't know if that would make him sound like he was looking for charity or not. His violet eyes found hers for a second, but they shot straight back down to the grass. He felt like she would read into him if he looked at her directly.

"Yes?" she pressed. The look on her face was screaming 'Come on, now. Tell me what's up.' Though, it also seemed amused at his squirming. Not that he saw, because he was counting the blades of grass next to his right boot.

Should he tell her? Would that be rude? She looked so pretty today, standing in the sun… Wait! Where'd that come from!

"I've got work to do, fairy boy," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Say what ya need ta say, already."

"Um," he started._ Man, she really _is_ pretty_…His eyes bulged in shock at the thought, and he shook his head in response. _Snap out of it, Link! She's going to get annoyed with you!_ He looked back up at her after some measure of time unknown to him and gave her a guilty-looking smile. "You _will_ wake me up, won't you?"

"And risk losing you to the nobles?" Malon exclaimed. Her sudden outburst made Link jump a little. "Of course I will!" She giggled and started walking back to the corral, leaving Link standing near the veranda door.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Link! _He snatched off his bunny hood and turned in to the house.

It was almost time to go and wake up the sleeping fairy boy when Malon heard an unsettling squawk. There was no doubt what had made it, one of Talon's Super Cuccos. The only person outside the ranch who could identify them so far was Link, but Malon knew which was which for a long time. She ran toward the noise, knowing that the Super Cuccos were the only ones in the gaggle who didn't fight back. When she reached the scene, however, the poor thing's neck had been snapped and its chest was smashed. She bent over the dead bird, knowing that her father would be heartbroken. She was heartbroken, too. But who had done this?

She lifted the body carefully and walked back to the veranda. When she reached the door, she pulled loose her scarf and turned the knob with it –a precaution to keep from smearing the Cucco blood on her hands all over everything. She left the bird's body on the bench at the bottom floor and headed up the stairs.

She knocked on her own door. Two knocks, and a "Link! It's time to get up!" There was no response, so –using the scarf –she opened the door and went inside. The lazy youth was sprawled over her bed, his bare feet resting over the side. Her comforter lay on the floor with no signs of use, and Link's bunny hood sat carefully on his chest. She bit her bottom lip in wonder. What is it like to use that thing, anyway? She reached for it, but stopped short. Maybe some other time.

Malon rested her hands on either of Link's shoulders.

"Link," she called lowly, "Lin-"

Before she had known what happened, Link had darted up on her, the Kokiri sword at her throat. His eyes were rage filled for a moment –the moment it took for him to realize what had happened. _She was waking you up like you asked her to._ He pushed her away quickly. He felt like a monster.

"Sorry," he said, picking up the fallen bunny hood from the floor. "I don't mean for it to happen, it's just that I never know what's on the other side. Could have been a monster you know," he laughed weakly, unsuccessfully. "Not that you're a monster or anything," he added quickly. His eyes were so apologetic it was heartbreaking. "Please forgive me, Mal." But Malon was too shocked to say anything. She just left the room.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Link!_


End file.
